El rey
by Maiev-S
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy ha finalizado el día de su cumpleaños número doce, sin embargo, algo le falta.


**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, de otra manera JJ tendría más protagonismo.**

* * *

 **El rey**

Son las nueve de la noche y el niño está solo en su habitación. Acaba de cumplir doce ese mismo día, celebrando al lado de su familia y sus hermanos.

Se ha llevado un pedazo de pastel y de alguna forma ha obtenido una vela pequeña y fósforos, que coloca en una mesita junto a la cama. A los lados de la puerta, hay un camino lleno de peluches, osos, tortugas, perros, gatos, dinosaurios, serpientes y figuras de acción. El espacio entre ellos es suficiente para dejar pasar al niño de estatura promedio de doce años, quien sale de su cuarto mirando a los lados. Nadie.

Suspira y cierra la puerta, quedando frente a ella. Ahora toma un porte orgulloso y abre la puerta, pisando por el camino que le han formado sus amigos de felpa, lentamente y con la frente en alto, saludándolos a todos con las manos, y cantando:

-¡La cigüeñaaaa trajo el rey hacia acá! ¡Ciiiigüeñaaa ehhh! Güeñaa maaa Güeña maaa uhm… ¿Cómo era? - se detiene un momento colocando la mano en el mentón y frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar cómo es que iba la letra de la canción de El Rey León - Bueno no importa, chibamanayi la la, la, la la~

Tarareó, avanzando firme con cada paso hasta llegar a la cama, donde hay una capa roja de Superman, que se coloca alrededor de su cuello, amarrándola por el frente y extendiendo el puño hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa, y entonces inclinándose ante los vítores que suenan en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué me dice, señor Joyéux? Sí, al fin soy el rey - le dice a un oso de peluche, que está más cerca de él en ese momento. - Ah, mira, la señora Mary quiere decirme algo, iré a saludarla –

El niño camina medio paso y se agacha para saludar a una serpiente.

\- ¡Hola señora Mary! Hoy ha sido excelente, ¿no es así? ¡Sí! Y estuvieron los reyes anteriores, que ahora son mis consejeros, y-y también los príncipes, aunque aún están muy pequeños para entenderlo, y el banquete estuvo delicioso también. El pavo estuvo a la altura de la realeza. Ah, ¿qué dice? Sí, es cierto. No puedo ser un buen rey, ¡sin una corona! Ya vuelvo.

Se levanta y vuelve a la cama. Donde antes estuvo la capa, hacia un lado, hay una brillante corona dorada de papel. La toma de forma delicada, con el respeto que se merece una corona y se la coloca lentamente en la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y extendiendo los brazos a lado y lado asintiendo, luego aplaudiendo fuertemente y colocando una mano en su oreja para escuchar los aplausos de sus súbditos

\- ¡Aplaudan! ¡Ahora sí soy el rey! ¡Tengo corona! ¿Ya ve, señora Mary?

La serpiente de felpa le mira inerte desde su lugar. Desde afuera, su madre le habla fuerte al escuchar que el niño ha gritado demasiado alto –

\- JJ cariño, ¡ya vete a dormir, es tarde!

\- ¡Lo siento mamá! - grita de vuelta - ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, JJ! - responde la señora Leroy -

\- ¡Uf! - suspira mirando la puerta - Ahora para terminar la ceremonia, sólo falta una cosa, mi parte favorita, pedir un deseo.

JJ tomó el pastel de al lado de la mesita, la vela y los fósforos. Colocó cuidadosamente la vela encima del pedazo de pastel, forcejeando un rato con ella antes de lograr que se quedara quieta y de pie encima de la torta, y cuando lo logró, la encendió con un fósforo. Juntó las palmas una contra otra y cerró los ojos, murmurando con excesivo entusiasmo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños a mí, ¡el rey JJ!

Miró el pastel con tristeza por primera vez en ese día, dejando que la sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro ante la tenue luz de la vela.

\- De verdad, de verdad, quiero un amigo. Por favor.

Y con un soplo, apagó la vela.

* * *

 _ **Es JJstyle week en tumblr y este es el uno de los prompts, "Amigos". Aún cuando en la info oficial dice que JJ tiene algunos amigos en su casa, no los tiene como skaters y dudo que cuando era un niño pequeñito le haya sido fácil hacer amigos con esa personalidad. JJ necesita amor, y vida. It's...JJ STYLE! - hace la JJ pose-**_

 _ **Gracias por leer =D**_


End file.
